hypochondria
by moon strut
Summary: There's no cure for lovesickness. —sasuke&sakura. For anticollision.


**thoughts: **Well. Another random idea hit me. Just had to go along with it and write it up at 2 in the morning. Yup. (Posting this later because I'm tired and lazy)

**warning: **Poorly written and not very original. At all.

**disclaimer: **I refuse. (just kidding, don't sue me)

**random fact: **I'm completely and utterly addicted to Ao No Exorcist now, as well as Akagami No Shirayukihime. (/sigh) I need a life.

**dedication: **for** anticollision**. Sorry I couldn't use the summary you suggested! But I hope you enjoy this anyway.

,

,

,

"You what?"

Sakura stared astonishingly at the expressionless boy sitting before her. He stared back at her. Without a word he lifted up his hand.

She glanced at it, not really grasping the situation. Despite her confusion, she sighed and proceeded to tie back her hair.

She held his hand, pulse suddenly rising with the small contact. She examined the 'wound' carefully, grumbling to herself and occasionally glancing up, only to make eye contact with her patient and quickly avert her attention back to the situation at hand.

Sakura skillfully wrapped a small bandage around his finger after completing her examination. She snipped off the remaining piece and gave him an exasperated look.

"It's a paper cut."

Without batting an eye, he responded, "So?"

"_So_, you'll be fine. It'll heal in like, a day."

"Is that so?"

Without uttering a thanks he quickly replaced his clothes and exited the room.

Sakura sighed heavily and fell back onto her chair. She was utterly dumbfounded at the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was sitting shirtless in her office, demanding an examination and treatment for his so-called 'wound.'

Why did even have to be _shirtless_?

That was the third time this week he had visited her in the hospital for 'treatment.' The first time was because of an accident while training with Naruto, but the more he came back, the more ridiculous the 'wounds' became. And the more confused Sakura got. It was very difficult to professionally treat the Uchiha when he was sitting (and staring) in front of her, _shirtless_.

She sighed and laid down her paperwork. She needed some coffee.

,

The next day, much to her expectations, Sasuke was back, sitting nonchalantly on the examination bench, leaning on his arm supported by one of his legs.

"What's wrong with you today, Sasuke?" Sakura inquired, tying her hair back.

He continued to stare at her, giving a curt reply, "I'm sick."

Her eyebrow raised at this. An Uchiha, _sick_?

"Alright, what symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"It hurts." He told her, moving his hand to his (yet again, bare) chest. "Here."

She nodded, jotting down notes onto the paper attached to the clipboard. "How often does it hurt?"

"Not often." She looked up from her notes. "Only when I'm with a certain kunoichi." He said it as if it was a normal symptom.

"Well, Sasuke, there doesn't seem to be any illness that matches to your symptoms." She paused. "Unless... you're lovesick."

She smiled lightheartedly and laughed but stopped when she caught Sasuke's serious eyes.

"Is it serious?"

She stared at him in shock. "Sasuke, I was just kid-"

"Is there a cure?" She couldn't help but giggle at his composed but slightly stressed expression.

"Hm..." She thought playfully, tapping her lip with her finger. "I guess, there's only one cure for lovesickness." When she knew he was waiting for an answer, she smiled and pointed to her lips. "You have to kiss the person who gave you the illness."

To be honest, Sakura was having a lot fun messing with Sasuke, who was being completely serious about this. After what she just said, she expected him to call her annoying like he always did and leave. What she didn't expect was him getting up and walking over to her, so that he towered before her.

Her smile quickly vanished after looking into his dark eyes.

"I expect you to take full responsibility then." His deep voice resonated throughout the small room.

"What do you me-"

She was, of course, cut off, and the moment his lips touched hers, she had forgotten how to breathe.


End file.
